


Good Morning, Danno

by SiriGirl



Series: Sweet Mornings and Sweeter Evenings [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Danny wakes Steve from an uninterrupted night's sleep for the first time in months.





	Good Morning, Danno

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hawaii Five-O story. Just a one-shot. I did my best to research the Hawai'ian phrase for "my love". I think I got it right. Thank you for reading.  
> EDIT 2/20/18: I have had some major changes in headcanon since I wrote this, the most significant being that I no longer ship Steve and Danny only with each other. Therefore I was no longer comfortable with the piece. Instead of deleting it, I have decided to make it the first of a series, so please read the rest! It will be four parts.  
> Many thanks to everyone who has read this work, left kudos and commented. You guys make my day. :)

Danny Williams smiled as he looked down at the sleeping form of his beau in their bed. Climbing on gently, he brushed Steve McGarrett’s hair back off his face, causing him to begin stirring. Danny leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “Williams to McGarrett, Williams to McGarrett. Come in, Steve.”

Steve chuckled and arched his back, eyes still closed. “Good morning, Danno.”

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Danny moved to kissing his lover’s forehead. “I don’t blame you for sleeping in.”

“Mmm, I thought I was imagining things.” Steve rolled onto his right side. “Did we really have a whole, uninterrupted night to ourselves? No calls, nobody needing anything from us?”

“Believe it or not, that’s exactly what happened.”

“And I got to cuddle with you all night.”

“I know. I loved it.” Danny pressed another kiss to his lover’s forehead, then continued up into his hair. “But unfortunately, the same is not true for this morning. It’s a quarter past seven now, the governor wants to see you at eight. I’m running down to see an informer on that robbery, and remember, we have that luncheon at noon. And if all goes well and we don't have a case to work on, we're meeting Chin and Duke and Ben and Kono at the beach house this evening.”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve blinked several times before finally opening his eyes. “Did the governor call here?”

“Yeah, about twenty minutes ago.” Danny laid down on his side and handed Steve his half-drunk coffee mug. His boyfriend gratefully accepted it and took a sip before raising his eyebrows. “He didn’t ask what you were doing at my place so early?”

“He did, but I told him we were reviewing a case last night. Knowing we had such a busy day today, I stayed over when we realized how late it had gotten. He bought it.”

“Good.” Steve took another sip of coffee, then handed the mug back to Danny. “I’d better shower and dress. Are you ready?”

“Yep, almost.” Danny bent a knee upwards, showing his bare feet. “I’ll fix us something to eat while you shower.”

“Sounds good.” Steve tossed back the covers as Danny started to get up. Steve snapped his fingers. “Wait.”

“Mmm?” Danny turned.

“Come here, ko ‘u aloha.” (my love) Steve opened his arms.

Danny set down the mug and rolled back over onto Steve, threading his hands into the other man’s hair. “Here I am.”

Steve tousled Danny’s curls, effectively undoing the younger man’s combing job. Linking his hands behind his boyfriend’s neck, he smiled. “We forgot something.”

Still smiling, he pressed his lips against Danny’s, earning a happy chuckle from the other man as he returned the kiss. Steve sighed. “Good morning, Danno.”

“Good morning, Steve.”


End file.
